Silence in the Hub
by bethanie-xo
Summary: The Doctor and Jack go on an adventure. With everyone from torchwood and Amelia Pond.


The TARDIS landed in the familiar streets of Cardiff and the Doctor and Amy walked out of the blue doors.

"Doctor! We're in Wales!" Amy complained.

"Yes. We are, she needs filling up." The Doctor patted the exterior of the blue box and continued on slowly. "There's a time rift here and it's the perfect place to give the TARDIS proper fuel, it's either this or a swamp on Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Well okay!" Amy had never been to Raxacoricofallapatorius but if it had swamps then she certainly didn't want to. "Let's go exploring."

"Okay, one minute" The doctor walked past Amy and squinted. "Jack!" He shouted out. A man in the distance walked over, his coat swinging behind him, long and dark.

"Well, hello. Do I know you?" Jack was charming, as ever but the Doctor was used to it.

"Stop it." Jacks eyes widened, he thought he had an idea as to who it was but he couldn't be quite sure. "It's me!" The Doctor confirmed.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted and he embraced him in a familiar, friendly hug. Then he caught sight of Amy. "And who are you?" He released the Doctor and walked over to Amy who was standing several feet behind.

"Stop it!" The Doctor said sternly.

"I don't mind." Amy said as Jack turned his charm up.

"Well, Doctor," he turned around to face the Doctor and Amy stepped forward to stand next to the Doctor, "What brings you here?"

"Needed filling up." The Doctor had the TARDIS and ghost mode and walked into her as he tried to find the doors.

"Doctor. Again?" Amy said quietly as she easily opened the doors and walked inside.

She turned around expecting to see the Doctor but Jack followed her in and she was surprised when she abruptly turned and walked into him. She looked at his face as his strong arms held her steady. He had a strong jaw line and his hair was almost perfect. Amy looked for the first time to see what he was wearing and noticed his clothes for the first time. He was wearing a dark blue checkered top under his black overcoat and skin tight, black jeans.

She stepped out of his arms and walked over to the control panel, she fiddled with the dial on the telly and managed to see outside, the Doctor was still rolling around the floor in pain.

"Outside," Jack said cautiously. "You said 'again'. How long have you been travelling with the Doctor then?" He made a conscious effort to seem uninterested but Amy could see he was.

"About 3 years now. My husband, Rory also travelled with us for a bit, still does but at the moment he's at a football game with our daughter, Melody." Amy said. She thought about her husband and her fully grown daughter and about the days when she knew nothing about River, she thought about the days that she didn't even know she was pregnant, she thought about the days with Rory and the Doctor, just laughing in the TARDIS.

"How old is she, Melody, I mean?" Jack asked curiously, the Doctor was now stood up but Amy decided to not turn the TARDIS back to its normal colour and she watched him walking around the box.

"It's... complicated. It's also a long story, sorry. Another time."

"Sure."

"So how do you know the Doctor? He's not the sort of man that you just bump into." It was now Amy's turn to be curious.

"We met in World War 2. I was trying to con him but he had other things to worry about, like saving a gas mask child. 'Are you my mummy?' it kept on saying." Amy laughed and Jack did too.

"Glad you two are getting along, fancy helping me?" The Doctor shouted, the TARDIS door was open and he could hear them but couldn't see them. Amy flicked a switch and the TARDIS reappeared in front of the Doctor, he walked in and shut the door.

"Jack. We're going to be here for the night topping up and then we're off travelling again. You up for it?"

"You're asking me if I want to travel in the TARDIS with the Doctor? Do you even have to ask? Of course I will!" Jack was jumping around with glee and just before he ran off to get some clothes he turned back and said "This time can I be inside the TARDIS instead of clinging on the outside?"

"We'll see, meet us back here with your clothes, the TARDIS is setting you up a room and as soon as you're back we'll explore Cardiff." Jack ran off and Amy looked sceptical, she wondered what the Doctor was planning.

"Doctor, what did he mean clinging on the outside?" Amy was walking around the control panel and she plonked herself on the battered chair that faced the screen that still held the picture of Cardiff.

"One time I was here and he heard the TARDIS. We came to get fuel and as we travelled Jack jumped onto the outside and clung on as we travelled through the time vortex. Damn near killed him. Well, it did kill him." The Doctor laughed at his joke as he stabilised the TARDIS and set up Jacks room.

"What do you mean it did kill him?" Amy got and was confused at the Doctor's choice of words.

"Oh, long story. Remind me to tell you, River and Rory sometime!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Here he comes!" the Doctor could see Jack in the monitor and he was running back with a two bags over his shoulders.

He ran in, "Where's my room? Then I'll show you all the best sites, might even take you into the Torchwood hub!"

"Second door on the right. Amelia Pond, get your coat." Amy walked over to the hat stand and picked up her red coat.

"Going for a trip around Cardiff are we? Sound's fun!" Amy said sarcastically.

"We did what you want, now let's do what I want." The Doctor poked her nose and sorted out his bowtie.

"Nice look." Jack says from the door, "Bowties are really in now! Well, they were when I was 11. Tell me Doctor how long ago was I 11?" Jack teased as he made his way to the door.

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor pushed past them both and walked out of the TARDIS' door. "Where to first, Jack?"

"Right this way, I have some business to take care of."

Jack walks to the Torchwood base and Amy and the Doctor quickly follow.

"Ianto, Tosh." Jack says as he passes two people at the front desk. "This is the Doctor!" Jack stopped and motioned towards the man standing next to him. "And his friend Amy."

Amy extends her hand, "Amy Pond. Good to meet you."

Ianto stands up, shakes Amy's hand and greets the Doctor, "I've heard so much about you, Jack just wouldn't shut up, he's told us so many stories, about the gas-mask child, about the daleks and about Rose. Where is she?"

The Doctor looked at his hands, "She's... She left."

Tosh, a little Chinese lady, walked over to Amy. "Hey, I'm Tosh."

"Jack said, well I'm Amy Pond. What exactly is Torchwood?"

"We're sort of an organisation, we deal with aliens and stop them ruining the outside world, and someone needs to help when the Doctor isn't here." She looked admiringly at the Doctor who was telling Ianto all about Rory the Roman.

"Tosh! Ianto! We're back!" A man with black hair and a dark leather jacket on walked in with another lady behind him, she had black hair too, jet black and straight all the way down to her shoulders.

"Owen, this is the Doctor and his friend Amy Pond. Doctor, Amy, this is Owen," The man waved "And Gwen." The girl smiled as Ianto introduced them all.

"Hello! Jack has told us so much about you, Doctor! I'm Gwen, as Ianto said." She shook the hand and then walked off to find Jack, who'd disappeared when the Doctor and Ianto started talking.

Tosh and Amy started their conversation again and Amy was telling her all about her time with the Doctor, Owen was also listening and Ianto was listening eagerly to the Doctor.

"Jack! You can't leave! Do you know what is going on down there? They're waking up! I don't even know what they are but they are much more active!"

The Doctor stopped talking and walked over to Gwen who was now shouting at Jack. "Sorry, but what's got more active?"

"We don't actually know." Gwen lifted her hand up to move her hair out of her eyes and she had lines on her arm, drawn in pen.

"Amy, recognise them?" The Doctor called Amy over and she looked at her arm.

"Yeah, that's what we did when the silence came for you, to remember we'd seen them we did this." She looked at the Doctor and he looked horrified.

"Amy, we have to leave. Now. They can't know I'm alive." He started to leave but Gwen spoke.

"I think they already do. I looked at the CCTV and the minute you came in was when they became more active." The Doctor turned and his shoes squeaked against the floor.

"Jack. Those things are trying to kill me. They did once but I was in a tessalector, they thought they'd killed me and they were happy, they can't know I'm alive."

"Doctor, they already do. They are breaking the glass on their containers." Owen said, he was watching the computer screen that held the CCTV footage.

"EVERY BODY OUT!" The Doctor shouted, he ran to the door and waited for everyone else to be out first before running to the TARDIS. "Get in!" He let everyone into the TARDIS and closed the door. He turned on the monitor to look at the outside and concealed the blue box.

"Doctor. What are they? We don't really know much about them, we don't even know what they look like unless we're looking straight at them." Jack said.

"Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Tosh, I'm sorry. Jack, they are the silence. They are not a race they are a religious movement, intent on killing me. They thought they did but long story short I'm alive and well they don't- didn't know. I'm sorry for bringing you all into this." He watches the silence make their way across Cardiff, not moving his eyes from them. "The minute you look away from them they erase themselves from your memory; you never know that they exist. They only reason we remember them is because someone else told us about them and we don't know what they look like, we know their names. They're going to kill me."

"Doctor. Calm down. You won't die. We won't let you."


End file.
